Harri Sawatari and Kurogin Gakuen's Delinquent's
by Akamenishi
Summary: There is a new student at Kurogin Gakuen who caught HayaRyu's attention. Hayato/Ryû/Harry


**Authors**: Chocolaolic and Akamenishi

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything ! otherwise there would be slashes everywhere ^^ *grin*

*Sawari = Harry

It wasn't often that the door leading to the classroom of the 3-D was opened cautiously by the kyôto of Kurogin High School for it was full of delinquents that Sawatari couldn't stand. It was no wonder then that the whole 3-D were staring at him after all they hadn't done anything wrong for some time now. After checking out that the path was clear Sawatari opened the door fully and stepped in just in time to receive a bucket full of red jelly.

«Yamaguchi Sensei» Sawatari growled

«Yes Sawatari kyôto» Yankumi asked without realizing he was there nor what happened a few minutes ago for she was still writing on the board and her noisy student covered the sound of the bucket falling on the floor.

«What bring you here on such a beautiful morning? » she asked with a smile before turning around to face Sawatari. She was gobsmacked by the sight that greeted her.

«Sawatari kyoto what happened to you ? Why are you covered with a sticky red thing? » Yankumi said

«What do you think Yamaguchi sensei ? You think that I am trying to create a new fashion? » Sawatari ironised

«Really ?» Yankumi answered as if she didn't understand the irony.

The whole class heard a snort coming from the doorway and everybody turned to see what  
>the origin of the soft noise was. A small brunette with emerald green eyes and pale white skin was standing at the doorway. It was obvious that he was of European descent but he was so androgynous that if it weren't a school for boys only nobody would have able to say if he was a boy or a girl.<br>There were some wolves whistling from the students because while he was flat he was very pretty.  
>The Kyoto crossed the room to get a hold of Hari's shoulder and lead him to Yankumi.<p>

«Yamaguchi sensei, please allow me to introduce my cousin to you Sawatari Hari, he comes from Great Britain. I hope you will be treating him well and you will protect him from these beasts you call your 'precious students'" whispered Sawatari to Yankumi «Though be careful I was told that he could be quite devious when he wanted to ». After saying those words Sawatari left the room in a hurry.

Yankumi was looking at the door by which he was gone with bewilderment.  
>But then turned to her new precious student to welcome him properly only to find him gone. She found him surrounded by Odagiri Ryu and Yabuki Hayato who were leaning over him to try to lead him to the back of the classroom, both of them were leering at him and smirking at each other over his head.<p>

"Hum? Hey, give him back! He had yet to introduce himself!" Yankumi yelled trying to get past the wall made by her students to reach her new "precious student".

**Meanwhile, with Harry :**

****Harry didn't understood what was going on. This class was weird for sure and the two guys who had accosted him were even more so. As they made him sat down between them he could not help but feel a little claustrophobic as they came closer, well into his personal bubble. He could felt they're thighs brushing against his own, one of them even dared put a hand on his knee while the other sneak an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

Hari could not stand it anymore so he took off the hand which was wandering on his knee and put it on its owner's tight. Removing the hand which was playing with his hair and tried to ignore the pouts sent his way by the two young men in question.  
>Hari sighted with relief, he was finally free. Unfortunately, as soon as he thought that he could feel an arm trying to sneak around his waist even as a hand lands near his crotch. He could not help it and squeak loudly. He stood up quickly to give them a piece of his mind when the boys dragged him down back on his chair.<p>

"HUSH! Be quiet" Yankumi turned around just as Hari exploded. He stood up and glared at both boys while shouting

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hari shouted up quickly when he saw the death glare Yankumi was sending his way.

"You. You better keep quiet and apologize right now !"

"Sorry." Hari mumbled and sat down between his two torturers who grinned at him smugly and resumed their initial position much to Hari's chagrin.

Hari stiffened when he felt hands starting to wander all over his body and flushed with anger.

"Stop it! You are so perverts! Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Odagiri said.

"We want to Fu-...errr... get to know you better" Yabuki continued with a leery smile.

"As if. You just want to get into my pants"

"So?" replied Odagiri and Yabuki in perfect harmony.

"it's bad! I don't even know your name and ..."

They didn't let him finished his sentence before they wrapped their arms around him. Both of them leaned in over him and brushed their lips against his ears. Hari felt their hot breaths making him shiver with delight (even though he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to them) and decided to pull himself together. He tried to shake them off only for them to strengthen their hold on him.  
>They whispered in his ears:<p>

"My name is Yabuki Hayato."

"And mine is Odagiri Ryû"

"Now that we know one another what do you say if we spent lunch together" Hayato asked cheerfully.

"No way in hell, fuck you fuckers!" Hari exclaimed angrily

The two young men smirked with delight and answered to this oh so wonderful proposition.

"Fuck... of course..." Hayato said whipping a little bit of drool on the corner of his lips

"With you" Odagiri continued pointing at Hari gleefully.

Hari let out a sight of defeat and ignored them to the best of his capacities as he waited for class to end which seemed like an eternity.  
>When finally the bell started ringing to show that it was lunchtime Hari was ready to flee only to be intercept by two sets of familiar arms which lifted him above the ground and dragged him to the rooftop. All this time, Hari was trying and failing to escape by swinging his feet in the air as if he were kicking his captors. It was an humorous sight which the students of Kurogin were greeted with that day.<p>

**Once on the rooftop:**

****When they finally let him touch the floor he swung a fist at their heads which they fortunately (or unfortunately depending on the POV) avoid. The fight didn't stop there. It last for five long minutes. Frustrated at not being able to hit them much, Hari plopped to the floor and crossed his arms, pouting. He knew that it wasn't the way the savior of the Wizarding World was supposed to behave but he couldn't help it.

Fuck Dumbledore and his screw-up plans! Fuck those two morons too! They were worse than fangirls.

Seeing that he wasn't trying to escape or to beat them up anymore, the two guys decided to follow his lead and sat down on the floor. Odagiri had been the only one smart enough to bring their bags with them. Handing Hari and Yabuki their bags and taking his own bento out they started eating in silence which was broken only after two minutes by Yabuki who gasped. Odagiri looked up and had to hide his own stupefaction at seeing such a huge bento for such a petite person. What was inside the box was even more impressive for those treats seemed very delicious and very expensive.

At such a fuckalicious sight both boys could not help but salivate. They grow closer to Hari without meaning to. Hari look up in alarm when they started pressing down on him and sent them suspicious glares but they didn't seem to be trying to grope him (too much) busy as they were drooling over him.

Yabuki was the first to take advantage of the fact that Hari was too busy shotting suspicious looks at Odagiri to pick some food from Hari's bento but Odagiri follow him with a smirk. Soon enough only a small portion of Hari's bento remained. Odagiri decided to stop so he used his chopsticks to  
>tell Yabiku as much. Thus began The Legendary Chopsticks Battle. Hari could only stare stunned at such a ridiculous fight before remarking that his bento was nearly empty. It did not take him long to figure out what happened and he decided to join the fight in order to protect his precious bento.<p>

Odagiri and Yabuki were so surprised to see another pair of chopsticks enter the fight that they momentarily stop it. Hari used their inattention to his advantage. He took both their heads and banged them together with a hollow sound (which came mostly from Yabuki's head, which was nearly empty *nyark nyark ^^*).  
>They were chocked by such a turn of event and so was Hari who could not believed his action which reminded him of Snape. It was the old bastard's favorite way of shutting him and Ron up. He could not believe he was turning into Snape junior just after a few hours in this muggle high school.<p>

Just as he was going to lecture them on their behavior the two young men exchanged a rather lecherous grin and stuffed Hari's mouth with some of their own food at the same time.  
>Whenever Hari finally finished chewing and swallowing what he had into his mouth, he would find himself feed like a baby by his two stalkers until nothing remained in the bentos.<p>

The three boys were so full from their lunch that they decided to lay down on the floor to recover. Odagiri was the one to break the comfortable silence between them.

"Where did you get such a fabulous bento?" he asked

"I made it by myself." Hari answered

Yabuki and Odagiri stared at him not expecting such an answer from the green-eyed boy. Yabuki grinned as if he won the lottery. Which, in a way, he had.

"Really ?. Can you make us one every day, ne?" He asked charmingly

"Go to hell! Baka!"

Yabuki turned toward Odagiri and shook his arm before walling:

"Ryû-chan, Sawari-chan* refuses to cook for us, I am so sad that he would be so cold after we shared a bento ! MAKE-HIM-DO-IT!»

"What the matter with the bento" Hari asked.

"Sharing a bento mean that we are close but giving food to one another means that that we are... together." Odagiri answered

"Hum?" was the only thing that Hari could get out before Yabuki squealed with delight and hugged him nearly to death. Odagiri chuckled softly as Hari was attacked by Yakubi.

"Well I think it's time to have some fun and I know the perfect sport just for that, it's also a good way to digest" said Odagiri who joined Yabuki on the top of Hari.

Odagiri and Yabuki grinned at each other and whispered:

"It's time to play" Odagiri said

"Yosh! It's showtime!" Yabuki replied

Hari just looked at them confused, his lips already red and swollen form Yabuki's earlier kisses.

Yankumi was writing on the board when suddenly the door was thrown open and her three missing students appeared in the doorway.  
>Yankumi stared at them for a few second taking in their appearances. The three of them were disheveled and their clothes were ruffled. You could see that some buttons were missing on Hari's shirt, Odagiri's tee-shirt was halfway untucked and Yabuki's button pants had disappeared and strangely enough Odagiri was wearing Yabuki's jacket and vice-versa.<p>

"What happened?" she asked shocked.

Immediately after that Odagiri and Yabuki smirked at each other while Hari ducked his head and blushed. Yabuki took a few big steps to join Yankumi and put a finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything more embarrassing. Yankumi was confused and it was easy to see that she was ill-at-ease. So Yabuki whispered

"Hushhhhh... it's not a story mean for little girls ears"

Yabuki removed his hand from Yankumi's lips and flicked his finger through one of her pigtail.  
>Then he went back to his two friends with benefits and together they went to the back of the room and sat down on their seats.<br>Yankumi kept gazing at the space were Yabuki had been standing a few seconds earlier with a "what the fuck" expression on her face.

"Huh...?" was all that Yankumi had been able to utter before the bell started ringing.

During the whole afternoon Yankumi could not focus on her classes, too dazed by what happened earlier. She was still thinking about it and suddenly the answer hit her like a ton of bricks. How could she have been so stupid? Healthy young men...

"oh fuck..." (fuck indeed!) Her flow of thoughts was interrupted when she crashed into Sawatari's chest who stumbled back a little because of the impact. He recovered quickly and tugged on his jacket to make it less ruffled and spotted Yankumi.

"Ah Yamaguchi sensei, just the person I wanted to see" he said with an ironical smile.

"Really ? Why?" she asked sweating profusely as she dreaded his questions.

"Yes, I just want to ask you; how did my cousin do today?" The Kyoto questioned, locking his eyes with Yankumi's own as if to intimidate her into telling the truth.

Yankumi gulped loudly and turned around to ask herself: "what am I gonna do?".

Hearing Sawatari clear his throat she quickly turn around to face him.

"So ?" he said impatiently. Yankumi gulped again but answered him.

"Right, nothing special, the class totally accepted him and he seems to... fit in quite nicely" she squeaked out the last words, looking contrite.

"Is that so? Then why do you have a nosebleed?" he asked with a smirk

Yankumi checked to see if what Sawatari said was true, she brought her hand to her nose and sure enough there was some blood on them. As she knew that Sawatari would not let it go for a while she groaned and runaway as fast as possible thinking that her life was so fucked-up.

In the end Yabuki's wish was fulfilled as Hari made him daily bentos! XD

**THE END** (for now)

**Here is a French joke that Chocolaolic and Akamenishi invented together while writing this story:**

**Pourquoi les gays vont-ils en boîtes de nuits? : Pour s'emboiter ^^**


End file.
